


In the Moment

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [76]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena likes living in a fairy tale.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 12th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/186093894281/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-july-12.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**In the Moment** by luvsanime02

########

Finally.

Relena almost didn’t think that she’d ever be allowed to sit down today. Sometimes, wedding parties just don’t ever consider the staff and their needs. Not that she can exactly blame them. Well, the grooms, at least. It’s their wedding day, after all. They should be occupied with nothing but each other.

Still, Relena’s thrilled to get the chance to sit down for the first time in hours. Why did she choose this profession again? She could have done something much easier, like go into politics. Instead, Relena’s a wedding photographer.

Relena’s a damn good one, though. She’s the best. And she loves this job, really. Relena likes capturing all these many moments of love - the laughter and happiness of close friends and family. She loves celebrating these days with the happy couple. 

She never has to worry about what happens after, either. If the couple ends up divorced, Relena won’t ever know. She has this one day (or weekend, for those with a lot of money to throw around) to take pictures, to capture these perfect moments, and then Relena’s gone by the time the shine wears off and reality sets in again.

In a way, Relena gets to constantly live in a fairy tale of happily ever after. 

This comes at a price, though. Like right now, when Relena finally gets to sit down with a soft sigh of relief. She sets down her pocketbook, takes a sip from the large tropical drink she grabbed because it’s an open bar and she deserves a treat, and puts down her camera and sunhat. 

Her camera is the most important item she’s brought today, but Relena is much more interested in the drink. She leans forward, takes a much bigger sip this time, and then sets the glass down right next to her elbow.

Relena stretches out her legs, wiggling her toes and admiring the pedicure that she got specifically for today, and takes a few moments to just rest. 

Now that she’s lounging in a chair, Relena can appreciate the light breeze coming off the sea. It’s been annoying her all day, playing havoc with people’s hair and clothes, but now that her responsibilities are over, Relena enjoys the break from the heat.

This is a very nice spot to get married, she admits. Relena picks up her drink and lets the beauty of the day wash over her, living in the moment without worrying about tomorrow.


End file.
